Beautiful Beast Ugly Heart
by vixenthief
Summary: A girl with ice blue hair and mixed eyes had been tortured and kicked around by her hometown. In a small town in Japan, isolated from the urban world, nothing new happens. For the traumatized, frail, mute girl that is beaten and ridiculed daily, salvation comes in a strange way. A lightning storm. She is struck and appeared unconscious in the forest near Konoha.
1. The story

A girl with ice blue hair and mixed eyes had been tortured and kicked around by her neighbors. In a small town in Japan, isolated from the urban world, nothing new happens. For the traumatized, frail, mute girl that is beaten and ridiculed daily, salvation comes in a strange way. A lightning storm. She is struck and appeared unconscious in the forest near Konaha.  
Even though this is a new chance, the girl had already sealed her feelings and heart away. As she starts a new life in Konaha and is made to become a ninja, will she make friends? Will a certain hyperactive blonde make her open up? Most of all...what happens when a lazy guy is set on taking off her emotionless mask?

Shikamaru Nara. Now a chunnin, was asked to keep watch over a new girl in the village. Thinking it as troublesome as usual and making an assumption that the girl will be bossy, The Nara gets a little more than what he was wishing for. The girl wasn't bossy, she didn't even speak. Tsunade gave him a secret objective, find out who the girl truly is. He didn't feel a threat from the silent beauty and he definitely didn't want an in innocent to be interrogated by Ibiki, so he accepts the mission.


	2. Chapter 1

That things hair is blue!"

"Its the creature, keep Lilly inside."

"Stay back you freak"

The child with blue hair and strange eyes was hated. Hated for being unusual, for being different, for being a oddity of their tiny isolated mountain town. A frail mother shunned the child until she died of sickness when the girl was five.

The Childs only comfort was a soft feminine voice in her head. Always there and always watching over her. It is that voice that kept the child sane and alive.

'Yumemi' it whispered. 'I'm here for you Yumemi'

While the small child falls asleep, she only dreams of salvation.

(this is a transfer from wattpad. I'll try to correct errors as I go)

Chapter 1: Cloudy with a chance of interdimensional travel

The girl walks silently down the road. The only sound she made is the scratch of sandals on the dry dirt and small pebbles. She walked slowly, not really having a destination to hurry off to. Her sky blue haired swayed behind her back, shorter than it usually is because the top half was tied up in a bun. Her bangs were long and fell in three separate parts, one strand down the center of her face and resting on the bridge of her nose. She wore a comfortable yukata that didn't hinder her movement, and black leggings and white tank top underneath. Her sandals were roman styled so they don't slip off her feet.

Looking up at the dawn sky, squinting her violet and gold eyes, she could see the suns light peeking out from behind the tall mountain range. The lush green valley begins to gradually brighten up for the coming morn. She knew the townsfolk are soon to be awake so she quickens her pace. A secluded pond was on the other side of the village and was closer than home at this point in her stroll. The early risers of the small isolated town send scornful looks in her direction. She did not respond. Her heart ached as it always did and she felt her lip and eyes tremble.

Shaking her head and forming an emotionless mask, the girl started to run. She ran until soft grass was the only thing beneath her feet, until the trees were a veil between her and the village, until she saw the glistening blue surface of the pond she loved. Her small oasis. She fell to her knees, not from exhaustion but from relief. She should have been used to it by now. For seventeen years she had felt those stares, glares, sneers, and jeers. They chipped away at her day by day. If the heart had visible wounds, it would be scarred beyond recognition. Knowing what always calms her down, she undressed, and slipped into the cool water. She stared unblinkingly up at the sky that continues to brighten as morning crawled into view. The world drifted away as she lies there on the very bottom of the pond, hair swirling around her pale face.

'Yumemi'

A distant voice called out within her mind.

'Yumemi I'm here so don't cry' a warm comforting feeling wrapped around the girls waste as if being embraced. The feminine voice was a lullaby to her, soft and kind. She didn't know who it was exactly but she always called it 'sister'. Yumemi hugged her arms tightly and curled her legs up. She floated like a cloud, drifting slowly while suspended. The warmth left for a moment before she felt it on her cheeks. Sister was holding her face now but she was as clear as the water itself so she couldn't see her despite being right there. The gesture was motherly and made Yumemi feel at ease. 'You will soon change Yumemi. In a months time you will change'. This confused her. Sister sounded serious and the warmth on her cheeks lessened a small degree.

She made her confusion obvious with her face. 'I will explain some other day, but now is not the time'. Yumemi had the sudden urge to look up, so she did. The sky was no longer bright. Foreboding clouds have formed and blocked out the shining sun. Knowing now that she must leave, the blue haired girl swam up and crawled onto the bank. Her bun had came undone so her hair fell bellow her waste, ending just an inch beneath her rear. Yumemi pulled on her leggings and thin tank top before slipping into her yukata, tying the red sash obi around her waist.

After sliding her pale feel into the sandals, the girl set off. Thunder growls and roars in the distance. Storms weren't uncommon here and that would terrify some do to the mountains being so close to the clouds. But for those of this village, it was another part of daily life. Storms come randomly, the only thing that doesn't seem to be on constant repeat. The townsfolk wake, eat, work, eat, play, eat, glare when she's near, whisper when gone, beat if close, pelt rocks when far, go home, sleep, repeat, repeat, repeat. Yumemi had tried to break the torment part out of the cycle but it never worked. No matter how much she tried to avoid them, she still needed to get supplies at the market every month or so.

Even though she shops monthly, the amount of food they ever give is worth a week if not less. Thinking of this made her stomach growl. She had already ran out of food and had a week until she could get more. Yumemi, despite her constant hunger, had discovered other things to eat. Sometimes she found edible berries, fish in the stream that powers a watermill, some other plants, and bugs if need be. This kept her from starving and becoming only skin and bone. She had no desire to look anorexic or weak. She had to build strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. These skills helped her survive the torment and beatings that she gets from the townsfolk.

Yumemi had naturally keen senses such as smell and hearing. Her mixed colored eyes reacted to every small movement. She was a fast runner because she swims every day, making her legs strong. Amongst these skills she had strange abilities. When submerged in water, gills appear behind her slightly pointed ears and light translucent webbing forms between her fingers and toes. For some reason this only happens in bodies of water and not in a bath or pool. That was a good thing. If the town knew about more oddities other than her hair and eyes, they might want to kill her. It's one thing to be called a freak, another to be called a monster, a beast.

A loud clap of thunder ripped her out of her deep thoughts and she blinked continuously to clear her sight. The flash had blinded her and dark splotches closed her vision. She only just regained sight when suddenly a even louder crack of lightning exploded in her ears. Light surrounded her completely and she screamed when a shock went through her body, jolting violently. Her body couldn't take it anymore and the girl lost consciousness.

Hours seemed to have passed before she finally opened her eyes. Bright daylight and clear blue skies greeted her. The sounds of birds and leaves whispered into her ear. She sat up, muscles and joints aching. Her hair was still wet and now, so was her yukata. Yumemi stood up with some difficulty and looked around. She tried to get her bearings right but nothing around her was familiar. She was surrounded by tall trees and lush green grass. Nothing here looked close to the mountain terrain at home. Is she dead? Dreaming? Then the question popped up that was absolutely ridiculous. Did I get spirited away?


	3. Chapter 2

2: Kono-huh?

She had been walking for hours and her clothes and hair have dried completely now. About thirty minutes wandering through the forest she had stumbled onto a dirt road. She has been following the path since. After forty more minutes a giant wall stood tall up ahead. At this point her steps were staggering and she is constantly trying to keep standing. She passes the gate and two voices stop her from moving further.

Izumo looks at his hand of cards, thinking carefully. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the guard booth desk. "You know we shouldn't be slacking off Kotetsu". He held up three fingers and his friend handed him a three of spades. "There hasn't been any travelers for hours so what's the big deal?" Kotetsu scratched the bridge of his nose that was covered by a cloth which stretched across his face. The sound of feet scraping the dirt was heard and they both look at the entrance. The sound wasn't constant, as if the owner of the footsteps were limping. The instant they caught site of green they called out. "Hey, you there." They said in unison.

The person stopped. And slowly turned her head. The hip length, sky blue hair is what caught their attention first and then the strange two toned eyes. The right was golden yellow and the left was a violet color. A look of fear swept over her milky pale features for a moment before she stepped back. The two men saw that they frightened the girl and Izumo raises a hand in apology but the girl flinched for reasons unknown to them. "Hey uh, sorry. We didn't mean to startle you miss. Its just protocol to question a traveler.

Yumemi looked at them for a long moment. He didn't hit her like she initially thought. They didn't show any indication that her appearance was unsettling to them. She blinked in confusion and hesitantly walked over to the both. They look like gatekeepers. She furrowed her brows when seeing playing cards strewn about the desktop. She looked at them again and made the quick assumption that they were rather laid back and lazy. "What brings you Konohagakure?" the one brown hair and blue bandana-like forehead protector asked. _Kono-huh?_ She tilted her head at the long name. She thinks of how to answer them. She had never spoken, had always been afraid to, and barely remembers how to even form words, much less a sound. She raises her hand and points upward at the sky.

The gesture only confused them. "Uh, sky?" She nodded and then pointed to herself before she points at the sky, then lifted both hands and slowly brought them down. The two men were now in deep thought while trying to interpret what the girl was trying tell them. "You, Sky, down...fall...fall down" Izumo mumbles. Kotetsu shouts "I got it!". startling the girl, making her jump back a distance. Izumo sighed at his friend who scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that. What I think is your telling us you fell from the sky?" Izumo shook his head. "That's redicu-" he didn't finish. The girl was already nodding her head with a serious expression.

Yumemi knew they would think it was crazy and far fetched but it was the only explanation. She observed that neither were hostile, only curious. She looked them over again. They wore forest green flak jackets and black pants and long sleeved shirts. Red circles with a swirl design on both shoulders. Bandages were wrapped around the left thigh to separate their pants from a dark blue colored pouch. Suddenly her stomach growled. Due to the events that had took place in such a short amount of time, she had forgotten about her hunger. The two men chuckled while her face felt warm. "You must be hungry, you look exhausted as well. I'm guessing you have walked for a long time until you found this place." The one with wild, black, spikey hair spoke up. She only nodded her head to him.

The brunette picked up a clipboard. "I know you haven't spoken once but, do you mind telling us your name miss?" His question was only responded to by silence. "Hold on...can you...not speak?" She looked down. When looking up she was surprised by the gentle look on their faces. "Here just write it down on here." He held out the clipboard in front of her and she flinched only slightly at the closeness but took the object and clicked the pen which was attached to it. _YUMEMI TOUKA_. She wrote down the name and handed it back to them. Her belly grumbled louder and she looked away. The one with brown hair covering his right eye smiled. "Let's take you somewhere to eat before you meet the Hokage." _Hokage?_ She furrowed her brow in confusion again. The black spikey haired man grinned. "That's our village leader."

The bluenette nodded when she understood. "I'm Kotetsu by the way." The black haired man introduced himself. "An' that's my friend Izumo." They started walking but she hesitated. Izumo looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey don't worry about anything. We doubt you can cause harm in your current state so we aren't going to hurt you." She waited a moment before starting to walk behind them, still keeping a distance.

As they walked she heard loud noises like crashing and breaking of fragile objects. These noises were followed by shouts and scolding being yelled at the culprit. The three turned the corner and a kid with a long scarf around his neck zoomed past. A unfortunate old man happened to be in the way and the two collided, sending bowls of ramen flying out of their container and into the air. Yumemi gasped softly. The kid kept running past but yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry pops!" The man shook his fist. "Naruto!..." He stopped as if remembering something. "KONOHAMARU!" the man shouted after the boy.

Izumo and Kotetsu gave a collective sigh as they walked over. Yumemi followed suit and tried to figure out what just happened. They help the old man up and gathered up the spilled but not broken bowls. "Geez, to think the village would have a break after Naruto left but we have that boy to worry about too." The man grumbled. "Say, Kotetsu, Izumo, who's the girl over there." He pointed at the unusual looking female as she stared in the direction the kid ran off to. He hasn't seen unique features like hers before. Her skin was pale as if she rarely gets sun, her hair was an eye-catching light blue, and her eyes were two different colors. It was odd but taking another once-over he saw even with her yukata's obi, she was very thin in a unhealthy way but not to the point of an anorexic person. "No matter, you look hungry little lady." As if on cue her stomach growled loudly.

The old man smiled kindly and gestured for the three to come into the shop. "Ayame, sorry but can you remake those deliveries, that Konohamaru brat ruined it." Yumemi looked around the comfortable but small booth. The smell of soy sauce and miso filled her nose. She sat down between Izumo and Kotetsu as they lifted up a menu. She did the same and found one with salmon and shrimp. The inside of her mouth watered at the thought of eating it. After ordering their bowls, the two gatekeepers start talking to each other and occasionally sake her yes or no questions that she can answer by nodding or shaking her head.

The food was finally placed before them. Yumemi noticed that everyone she had met was kinder than anyone in her village. It was strange but a comforting warm feeling filled her chest. She broke apart the chopstick and tried to eat but squeaked when her lounge was burnt. She slapped her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Kotetsu laughed lightly. "I know your hungry but you have to wait you know?" She held the tip of her lounge out and poked at it almost like she was checking for a pulse. This made the old man and Izumo laugh also. Izu, which is what she will now call him, smiled at her. "It should be cool by now." He assured her and started to eat his own food. Yumemi lifted some ramen to her lips and felt the steam. It wasn't as warm as before so she takes a bite.

She didn't notice that all three were watching her with surprise as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The old man, Teuchi, rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure ramen is good but I didn't think anyone would be moved to tears by it." He said while awkwardly chuckling. The girl in front of them rubbed her eyes and continued eating, though the tears kept falling. They dried when she finished her bowl. "Hey, Yumemi?" Gold and violet orbs looked up at Izumo. "Were you...neglected?" The question made her uncomfortable but she slowly nodded a yes. Pity and understanding filled their eyes. "I won't ask more, but we should see the Hokage now."

Konaha. This place was different. It was warm. The people were warm. Is this salvation? Was she being given a new chance?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surveillance

Shikamaru Nara was sleeping, sitting at the bottom of a tree and his back against the trunk. A hawk landed beside him, prompting the boy to groan. "I thought I had the day off." He grumbled but nether less, untied the small scroll from the birds back. He opened it and reads the contents. _Newcomer?_ He thought. The message he read stated that a unusual traveler had arrived here. Both him and Ibiki were given the same message. If Ibiki is involved then that means the person is unknown. There has been plenty of times when someone of unknown origin and they turn out to be a threat most of the time. The note also informed that the visitor was also a girl. _Tch, just what I need. Another bossy and troublesome woman._ He sighed and started walking. "What a drag." He mutters.

(at the same time)

Yumemi stood outside a door alone. Both Izumo and Kotetsu had left her so they can get back to work. Well playing cards in this case. The room was occupied and she needed to wait. A obese woman holding a cat, which seemed to be dying a slow and painful death, walked out of the room and down the hall. She felt sorry for the creature. A stern voice spoke from inside. "It was a simple case of a lost cat. Do you know how long you've been out there?" Another voice replied, it sounded like a young boy with sinus problems. He sounded like he had his nose constantly clogged. "But that cat was fast as lightning." A squeaky girls voice spoke up to finish. "It's almost like it ran away before." The older stern voice sounded out again. "I don't want to hear it. A mission this delicate in nature requires speed and precision which you three clearly lack."

"How do you expect me to push my limits on a lame odd mission like this one. Ne Iruka sensei, don't you have anything flashier for me?" A fourth voice asked with annoyance. Its the same kid that knocked the old man over. "Uh. Look its not that simple." A almost timid and exasperated voice spoke to the boy. The stern man scolded again. Then another annoyed voice was heard. It was raspy and feminine but also held authority. "All you'll be getting is D-rank for now." A thump and slight vibration on the floor followed. "Humph, well I'm not taking no for an answer. After all your looking at the seventh Hokage." The boy announced with arrogance and determination. Yumemi wondered what the whole conversation looked like in person but she wasn't risking a peek.

"Seventh? Why not sixth?" The woman asked. She could hear a grin in the boys next sentence. "That spot's taken, Naruto is gonna get it." Yumemi tilted her head. She has been hearing that name pop up everywhere. The three adults gasped simultaneously. The door creaked open and three kids and a man walked out. The boy with the scarf, a boy with glasses and constantly sniffling, and a cute looking girl with ginger pigtails that reminded Yumemi of a rabbit. The man had circular spectacles on his eyes with black lenses.

They glanced at the unfamiliar girl before continuing down the hall. "You can come in now" The woman called out, as a order and not an option. The girl twitched and cautiously stepped into the room, politely closing the door behind her. She clasped her hands in front of her yukata. She glanced around the room, seeing a large chested woman with pale blonde hair and a man to her left with his spikey brown hair tied up and a headband on his forehead like Kotetsu. Same flak jacket and navy blue underclothes instead of black. The woman wore a grey sleeveless kimono style top, pants and a green over coat with long sleeves. Her bangs were parted to frame her pale face and show a blue diamond on the center of her forehead.

They didn't speak until the door behind her opened and two step into the room. One tan man with scars on his face and more his headband like a bandana. The other was a boy her age, light but slightly tan skin, narrow chin and jaw, his dark brown eyes were heavy lidded as if he just woke up. His black spikey hair was tied up and resembled the leaves on a pineapple. He wore a flak jacket too and black clothes underneath. The metal part of the headbands was sewn into his shirt sleeve on the side of his upper arm. "What a drag." She heard him mumble. "Ibiki, I brought you and Shikamaru both here since I have yet to decide on who will keep watch on the visitor."

Ibiki crossed his arms and huffed. "Aren't the ANBU meant for that kind of stuff?" He looked at the girl who seemed to show no emotion and kept a distance away from the two shinobi. She looked unique and abnormal. He had the suspicion that she was hiding something. "I would be fine with her under my watch" he said with a sly smile.

Shikamaru was distracted by the unfamiliar girl in front of them. Her face was towards the front so he couldn't see her features but he couldn't stop staring at her hair. It was so long and reached past her hip, though he didn't look any farther then her back. He might earn a slap to the face like Ino or Sakura would if they misinterpreted his glances. The girl was distant and hasn't said a word since they entered. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Ibiki offer. That wasn't good. This girl looked weak and frail, not like a rouge ninja or someone dangerous. The man just wants a good torture subject.

He raised his hand lazily. "I'll do it." He said with a sigh. Tsunade gave him a curious look but reached for her drawer but was stopped by his voice again. "I'll handle the money too don't worry about it. Plus its faster if I leave now, Temari from Suna will be here in an hour or so." She nodded and sent them off. "Shikamaru stay a second." The chunnin nodded and stayed put while Yumemi waits outside. "That girl has no origin and doesn't speak according to Izumo. If you haven't noticed yet, but I assume you did, the girl is frail and she is thin from hunger. I don't think she is a threat but...Find out about her, that's your secret mission." Shikamaru nodded and left the office.

As they watched him leave Iruka spoke. "That girl, she has the same eyes Naruto did when he was small." Tsunade looked at him then back at the door.

Yumemi and Shikamaru walk through the large village and towards the gate. He glanced at her face for the first time. He found the girl to be rather good looking with her unusual appearance. The long swaying locks of blue reflected the sun easily and her mixed eyes held a distant look while her face remained a stoic mask of calm. Her face was round and the slightly pointed ears made her look mystical. The milky paleness of her skin suggested she lived in a place that the sun doesn't shine constantly.

When they got to the gates a girl in a black dress, sandy blond hair, green eyes, and a giant fan on her back was there. "About time you got here." She smirked. "Troublesome woman, look I got held back with the Hokage. And now I have to go all the way back with you, what a drag." Yumemi poked her head out from behind Shikamaru's back. Temari looked at her and rose a brow. "Who's that?" she asked. He shrugged. "We only know her name and that she doesn't speak. This girl is Temari, Temari this is Yumemi." He gave a lazy introduction. The sand ninja walked over and took a lock of long blue hair in her hand. "Wow, that's a cool color, super soft to, like silk." The blunt behavior and forwardness caused the girl to hide behind Shikamaru again. He looked behind him, her face was still blank even though she just displayed actions of a fearful person.

"Let's just get going." He noticed Izumo and Kotetsu grinning at us. He had no clue what that was about. As the three walked in silence, they finally reached the Hokage mansion. He sighed at the repetition of events but continued on, this time going to the Hokage's office and not the mission office. Shikamaru heard voices from inside. "I have kept him off missions so he will be ready." This came from Tsunade. "your opponent will be-" She was cut off by Shikamaru knocking. "Come in!" Tsunade said with a cheerful voice. The three of them enter the room and four eyes set themselves on the three. "Hey Shikamaru, Temari, Look what the cat dragged in!" The pinkette grins while pointing at a vaguely familiar blonde in a orange and black tracksuit. "Is that...IT IS!" he exclaimed when realizing the boys identity. "Naruto its you!"

Yumemi watched as the lazy boy from before had a grin spread across his face. She looked out from behind him and saw the pinkette, a tall blonde, and a old guy with long white hair. Naruto...so this is the one everyone has been talking about. Temari made a face of disbelief as the blonde greeted Shikamaru. "Well well, your back huh?" When he spoke louder like this, she could hear that his voice had a husky sound to it as if his voice was hoarse. "Look at you, who would believe you're the same idiotic...well what I mean is, you've changed haven't you?" Yumemi could only watch, something about the Naruto boy made the atmosphere feel light.

The pinkette waved her hand and shook her head. "He hasn't changed at all." Shikamaru slouched. "I didn't think so." Was that whole scene an act then? Yumemi was really confused. "Hey who's this." Naruto walked over and leaned forward to stare into her eyes. She jumped backwards to distance herself from the boy.

When Naruto saw the girl peek out from behind Shikamaru, he noticed her hair, then the eyes, but his attention was snagged on what he saw within those eyes. He saw the same look he used to see as a kid whenever he looked at his reflection. She had the eyes of an abandoned child. She hid it well but it takes one to know one. Shikamaru looked at the girl who had pressed her back against the wall opposite of the office. "That's Yumemi, she's new, doesn't talk at all." _Doesn't talk? Was her pain that bad? She looks so thin and hungry._ Naruto grinned as usual "Nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Oh does that mean your my opponent Shikamaru?"

He lifted a brow. "Opponent, I'm only here to drop off paperwork." The blond looked at Temari. "Then is it...erm...who are you?" Temari scowled. "You don't remember me?" Before he could get a smacking, Tsunade spoke up. "He's out there." She said and pointed out the window. The three watch as Kakashi comes to the window after Naruto jumped out and tells them that both Naruto and Sakura will be his opponent. "Judging by how well you do will determine your futures status." Shikamaru grunted. "Hummm their future status."

"I'm ready to go right now" Naruto grins. Kakashi uncharacteristically denies him. "No, your rest. I'll meet you at the training grounds." With that he disappeared into smoke. "Well that's odd of him. He seemed in a hurry." Shizune says curiously. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Yeah and I have a pretty good idea why." Shikamaru rose a brow and huffed. "Can't wait to read that book." He states. Naruto and Sakura nod in agreement.

Shikamaru and Temari drop off their papers and follow Sakura and Naruto while they walk. Yumemi followed further behind like a shadow. Shikamaru noticed this and reached back, placing a hand in her shoulder, and pushed her forward lightly she was next to him. "Don't be falling behind, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you remember?" She nodded slightly and looked down. She seemed to twitch at every whisper the civilians say about the blue haired stranger. He took a bet that this was an insecurity of hers. Naruto suddenly stops and gets close to his face. He had a cheeky grin on his face. _Oh boy._ "So you two dating or what?" his blue eyes looking at Temari.

He lifted his chin and sighed. "Not even close idiot." Temari had the same reaction. "As if I'd ever even. We're here for the chunnin exams. I've been running back from my village to yours." He sighed again "yeah that's right and I'm her escort. Its a drag really, don't ask how it happened. But I got stuck in charge of the exams." Yumemi had no idea what they were talking about.

After walking with the two, Temari went off to an inn while Shikamaru led the ever silent Yumemi to the Nara's property.


	5. Chapter 4

4: Silent girl. Still a troublesome type of woman.

Shikamaru laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. _So he's finally back huh?_ He thinks to himself. The sound of light feet on wooden floor caught his attention. Getting up, he walked out of his room and saw the bluenette outside, walking around. He rose a brow as she looked around for something. She wore a white t-shirt three sizes to big for her small form, and black shorts. Yumemi walked over to a tree. _Will she walk up the tree?_ He tilted his head at the question. She grabbed the tree and wrapped her legs around it. Shikamaru smirked with amusement as she tried to climb it as if she was a bear. Her hand slipped and her body fell towards the ground.

Yumemi shut her eyes tightly, expecting to feel the rough ground. When she felt something wrap around her and land, she cracked her violet eye open. Shikamaru set her down and sighed. "How troublesome, that's not how you climb a tree you know." She stared blankly at him. He wore a mesh shirt and casual pants unlike the uniform he wore earlier that day. She furrowed her brow and looked at the tree. "Ninjas climb trees differently." He explains. He walked over to the tree. She thought he'd run into it but her eyes widen as he starts walking up the trunk as if it was the floor. "We use chakra like this and also to stand on water."

He observed her face that barely changed except for the look of confusion. He sighed and jumped off the tree, landing in front of her. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?" She shook her head at him. "Do you want to learn?" He asked with a raised brow. The girls face went blank for a long moment before nodding her head. He had observed her some at dinner a few hours ago and noticed that she was quite sharp. When a sound was made she would turn her head or her eyes twitched, she followed small movements and seemed to think deeply about everything being said to her just like when he asked her his question. If she had training, she just might be able to become a ninja.

He gave her the basic explanation in the simplest way. She still seemed confused on how its even used. She wiggled her fingers at the tree to see if something would happen. He couldn't help but laugh. "You need hand seals. Chakra isn't wielded at random." She nodded and looked at her hands. "I'll give you something simple to try. Clone jutsu." He makes hand signs slowly for her to memorize and a clone appeared beside him. She practiced the pattern a few times so she won't mess up. "When your ready release your chakra from within you. Make sure both the spiritual and physical are the same amount or else you will get a failure."

She stared blankly for a moment. The voice of her sister echoed in her head. 'Remember the feeling when you enter water, and your hands and feet change? Recreate that feeling'. Why is she talking when she isn't even in water now? That thought was met with a giggle.

He watched as she looked out of focus but her head popped up a moment later. She did the hand signs quickly and a perfect clone appeared behind her. She looked at it curiously. The two Yumemi's copy each others movement like a mirror to test if it was real. He was surprised that she managed the simple E-rank technique on the first try. Sure it used very little chakra but she knew absolutely nothing before he told her. "Well, that's surprising." He mumbled. He looked at the sky and sighed. What a drag, morning is coming and he hasn't even slept yet. "Go to bed, I need to do the same if I'm going to help get your clothes." He looked at her only to see that she was sleeping against the tree. "Troublesome woman." He mumbled and picked her up. He thought it would be a walk in the park to watch over a timid and silent girl for once. He thought wrong. When placing the girl back into her futon, he walked to his own room to get as much sleep as he could.

She woke up with the sun brightly shining on her face, her bright hair splayed across the futon and floor. Her eyes cracked open slowly. How long ago has it been since she slept so peacefully. The things that had occurred yesterday emerged in her hazy mind. Nice people, food, under watch, ninjas?, and jutsu. She was confused about the last two. She got up and dressed into her white tank top and black leggings. She slides the door of her room open and peered out. 'What are you up to Yumi?' her sisters curious voice sounded in her mind. _How are you even speaking to me right now._ 'something changed when you came here.'

Yumemi sighed and walked Into the yard. She started doing the hand signs Shikamaru taught her. She continued the process of creating clones and making them vanish. She was so focused on what she was doing, she didn't notice three sets of eyes on her.

Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru were all watching the strange girl repeat the clone jutsu over and over again. "Well that was stupid. Teaching a stranger to use chakra." Shikamaru heard the harsh voice of his mother growl. "I didn't see the harm. She didn't even know what chakra is until I told her so I doubt she knew any other jutsu." Shikaku tilted his head as the girl did something different. "Hmm, looks like she's trying out something else."

Shikamaru looked towards Yumemi and raised a brow, wondering what she was trying to accomplish. He watched intently while the girl run at the tree. His narrow eyes widen slightly when realization struck him. She was attempting to run up the tree. "She's copying what I showed her." He mumbled for only his mother and father to hear. A loud crack sounded when she ran face first into the rough bark. The poor girl stumbled back, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her forehead tuning red from the impact. He scratched the back of his neck and walked over. "How troublesome." _But amusing._ He thought secretly.

Yumemi noticed him walking over and her mixed eyes widen. How long was he watching? Not only him but his parents too. On impulse, she jumped into bush and curled herself into a ball. A bored sigh reached her ears. "What a drag. Hey, come out. We need to get you clothes." That's right. She didn't have anything else but what she came in. A new voice shouted. "Hey Shikamaru! I'm here." It was a loud female voice with a high pitch. "Where is she? The girl you talked about."

He sighed and pointed at the bush. The blonde raised her brow and leaned over to see a short blue haired girl huddled amongst the leaves. For a moment she was reminded of Sakura when she was small. "Hey come on out. We're going shopping!" the pale face turned and Ino's eyes met with a pair of mixed ones. The violet eye looked good with her blue hair but the yellow eye stood out like a sore thumb. The bluenette looked a little frightened. Shikamaru sighed again. "Yumemi. This is Ino, a friend so don't be scared." Ino watched as the girl visibly calmed down. Seems Shikamaru has influence over her.

He watched as Yumemi stood up slowly. He can't seem to get used to how short she was compared to the other women in Konaha. The top of her head was an inch below his chin and maybe more. The three began their track through the village, on their way to a clothing store. "What a drag, why do I have to tag along?" he muttered to himself despite knowing the answer.

Temari bumped into the three and decided to join their little adventure. When reaching the shop, the girls dragged Yumemi into the many racks of clothes. She looked at the choices and picked out a white long sleeve crop top, green tank top to wear underneath, brown knee length shorts, and a blue cloth to wrap around her waste to be worn like a side skirt. When she tried it on and stepped out of the changing room, more than the three eyes of her companions turned. She looked completely different than usual with these ninja clothes.

Shikamaru looked up when he heard the curtains move. He was surprised that she picked such a complimenting outfit for herself. She kept the same green color of her yukata but added others to blend with it. She looked nice. Yumemi's face reddened when other heads turned to look at the blue beauty. She turned around quickly and shut the curtains. Temari walked over with a teasing smirk. "So, what did you think Shika?" He turned his head slightly, his Narrow brown eyes narrow at her. "I don't know." He gave her a shrug. "Oh come on. You know she looks great." She grins while pressing the issue further.

"Tch, troublesome woman. Fine, she looks nice." He sighed. Yumemi walked over with her head low, still wearing her new clothes. Ino was beside her. "we bought it. Let's take her out to meet our friends now!" Her crystal teal eyes sparkled with excitement. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Yumemi down the street. Shikamaru, who is supposed to watch her, had to of course, follow. "what a drag."

(This is another chapter brought over from wattpad.)


	6. Chapter 5

5:Dive

She stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She was introduced to many people her age. Everyone had a different personality. Yumemi behind to think back on them. Shikamaru is lazy, Temari is bossy and blunt, Ino is loud and enthusiastic, Naruto is strange and goofy, Sakura is bipolar it seems but nice, Lee is enthusiastic too but obsessed with youth, Neji is serious, TenTen loves weapons and is outgoing, Choji likes to eat, Hinata is shy, Kiba is overly friendly, Shino is arrogant but quiet.

It was slot to take in at once. So many people and all of them were nice to her. Yumemi gets up and walks out of her room. She needs to find water. A pond or stream. She leaves the Nara compound to go searching in the night. Her long white nightgown fluttered around her ankles as she walked through the street. 'Left' She turned left and walked into a forest. She didn't stop until her eyes caught sight of a shimmering surface through the trees. She walked straight for it and smiled upon finding a deep pond. Crystal blue and white blossoms lined the bank. With the moon reflecting of the water and the dewdrops on the petals, the scene had a luminescent glow. She dropped the gown to her feet and dove into the pond.

The comforting coolness relaxed her nerves. The gills behind her ears open and she felt the translucent pink webbing form between her toes and fingers. 'Time to talk about your change' her sisters voice echoed through the walls of her mind. Yumemi looked up to show that she is paying attention. 'Soon you will have a completed form sweet Yumemi. You will feel different and will need to come here nightly.' Yumemi tilted her head. 'Yes its confusing I know. What you are Yumemi isn't human. We are called many things in the our original world. Siren, nymph, mermaid, others. When you turn 18 you will be fully formed' She thought they were stories and that she was a mutant. 'Don't think that dear Yumemi. You are beautiful, the people from that world just hate what they can't understand.'

'This place is different. Most people of this world have abilities too, they don't even hate your different appearance.' That is true but. She can't just open up. She still fears others because of what she had been subjected to for seventeen years. Yumemi sighed and her eyes drifted shut. Sleeping.

Shikamaru had heard movement in the guest room, the slide of a door, the padding of feet on wood receding. Then he heard nothing. He waited but no other sound was made. He got up and checked her room. She was gone. Where did she wonder off to? He sighed, knowing that he'll have to go look. Shikamaru walked to the yard and spotted a trail. It was faint, recently flattened grass was already pulling itself up to stand tall again. He followed the trail to the road and then after a mile of walking on the road there was more flattened grass. It veered of to the left and towards the dense forest. The grass was long and unkempt so it stayed flat against the dirt where small feet walked.

He stopped when coming to a glistening pond surrounded by lunar lilies. There was a white nightgown discarded on the ground near the water. His face felt warm when he knew who it belonged to. He looked around and spotted something beneath the water. Curled into a ball and drifting in the deep water was Yumemi. She was wearing her underclothes, consisting of a tank top and her black shorts. Thank goodness she had clothes under that gown. Wait...her eyes are closed! Did she drown?!

Shikamaru dove into the water and swam down to where Yumemi was. He grabbed her arm and pulled her small form to him. With her tightly held to his chest, he swam to the surface and pulled her into the bank. I quickly checked her pulse, it was strong and still beating. Shikamaru checked her breathing. Strangely she was breathing evenly as if she was only in a deep sleep. She wasn't gasping for air like she is supposed to be, who knows how long she was in the pond, certainly long enough to drown. What is going on?

Yumemi felt the absence of water so she slowly cracked her eyes open. Her gaze met with confused brown eyes. She sits up quickly and looked around. How did he find her so easily? She looked back at Shikamaru. "What were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" She shook her head quickly. She wouldn't do such a thing but she can't tell him that she isn't human either. She pressed her lips together before standing. She slipped on her robe and left him behind.

 _That troublesome woman. What was she doing in the pond?_ He sighed in agitation and followed her back to the Nara compound. They walked in silence, crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl being the only sounds. He began hearing a soft tune. Shikamaru looked over at Yumemi to find her moving her head side to side, eyes closed, and the faintest of smiles on her lips. She was humming. It caught him off guard since she doesn't talk. He wasn't expecting her to make a sound. Maybe she has opened up a little.

He listened to her hum and his mind takes in the memory. Her long hair with glistening beads that roll down the silken tresses, her moist milky pale skin reflecting the moons silver light, the serene look on her face, soft long lashes fluttering against her cheeks. He had thought she was beautiful before but she looked mystical and angelic the way she was now. A luminescent glow seemed to surround her small form.

All to soon they reach his home and they walk the opposite directions to their respective rooms. Shikamaru laid down on his bed. _Her voice..._ He wanted to hear her speak someday. When she was humming, it reminded him of song birds echoing in a canopy. A exotic and tropical sound. He could only wonder what her speaking voice would sound like. He shuts his eyes to sleep but the girl plagued his dreams.

Izumo drags Kotetsu out of the mission lounge where he was playing cards and towards the gate. "Oh come on I was winning!" The ebony haired shinobi wines. Izumo rolls his eyes. "We can play cards at the gate, at least there we will be doing our job." They both halted upon seeing familiar head of long blue hair at the gate. She wore casual clothes unlike the yukata she first came in. Light green hoodie, black pants, and a white tank top. She turned her violet gold gaze to them when she heard them coming. Izumo saw Kotetsu blush lightly. He could understand why. With her all cleaned up and well fed, she looks as healthy as can be. Its easy to see her natural beauty when she isn't hidden under thick clothes or covered in dirt.

She nodded a greeting to them, snapping Kotetsu out of his daze. "Hey there Yumemi" He grinned. Izumo laid a arm around his friends shoulder. "Your looking a lot better than the day you arrived. Yumemi nodded silently and leaned against the booth. "Aren't you supposed to be under surveillance?" Izumo asked curiously. He had heard that she was under Shikamaru's watch but he didn't see the Nara boy anywhere. He looked at Yumemi who had suddenly found the grass to be very interesting. Kotetsu laughed beside him. "So you managed to escape Shikamaru's sharp eyes huh? Impressive."

Yumemi laughed inwardly. She only got away because he was asleep. She wanted to explore and see other familiar faces. Kotetsu and Izumo were the very first she had met so it seemed right to visit them first. A loud voice called out from further behind the two jounin. (assuming their jounin in shippuden)

"Oi Yumemi-Chan!" She turned and saw Naruto running on the rooftops before jumping off and landing in front of her. He leaned forward, his face coming really close to hers. Her eyes widen as she backed up. "Hey Naruto don't scare the girl okay?" Izumo smiled awkwardly. "Ah, sorry. I came looking for you. I stopped by Shikamaru's place but you weren't there and Shikamaru said to check here." _He knew that I left all along?!_ She sighed when hearing Kotetsu chuckle, he thought the same thing no doubt. Naruto who walked up to her, this time not invading her space, and grinned. "There's gonna be a barbeque tonight to celebrate my return ttebayo! Your invited to."

Invited? But she isn't really their friend. She would be a hindrance to their fun. Naruto saw her hesitance and smiled bigger. "Don't worry about troubling us okay. This is a chance for you to get to know everyone. Dattebayo!" Yumemi chuckled inwardly at the blondes verbal tic. Does he even know that he's doing it? She is pulled out of her thoughts when he grabs her wrist and drags her away from Izumo and Kotetsu. They don't even bother helping and just wave with stupid grins on their faces.

Friends huh? Could that be possible for her?


	7. Chapter 6

6: Friends can be made while eating barbecue

She was dragged by the blonde until they reached their destination. She took in the buildings appearance. A smoke stack was in the back where the smell of grills and frying meat drifted through the air. Naruto who, she only just noticed, looked very casual compared to her first encounter with him. He still wore his tracksuit jacket but it was unzipped. He wore a navy blue t-shirt under it with a yellow curled line, resembling the shape of a candle flame. With one medium tanned arm around her shoulders, she was hauled inside where many faces greeted them. "Welcome home Naruto!" The pinkette and pale blonde exclaimed loudly while the others smiled.

Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Shino, Temari, Lee, Ino, and TenTen were all there. "Hello. It is great to see you Yumemi-Chan" Lee greets with a big smile. The brunette next to him grabbed his shoulder. "Don't scare the girl, you just met her the other day".

"Yo. I brought Yumemi along dattebayo!" The energetic boy grinned and lightly pushed the girl into a spot beside Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata blushed when Naruto plopped down beside her. Shikamaru wasn't wearing his chunin flak vest so he was left in his high collared black long sleeve shirt. He looked too annoyed with Temari, who was trying to coax him into eating a piece of chocolate candy, to notice her arrival. She was proven wrong by him scooting over to make room. Yumemi saw a series of wrapped presents scattered about on the floor and table. They must really care for their friend to get him gifts. She felt a slight twinge of envy.

Shikamaru saw Yumemi enter, no doubt having been a hostage of the hyperactive Uzumaki. Temari was trying to get him to eat some dark chocolate, he wasn't a fan of bitter things. She finally gave up so he turned his attention to the bluenette beside him. She was observing the interactions of his friends with a small light of emotion in her eyes. She usually had two faces. A calm one and a confused one. The confused look was necessary to show she didn't understand something. He watched from the corner of his eye as she grills a few slices of beef. There was one left in the current bowl shared between Choji and her.

He watched as the two looked at each other and Yumemi narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru's friend, who glared at her. He could practically see sparks between them. At the same time both her and the Akamichi aimed their chopsticks towards the bowl, blocking each other from getting the slice of meat. Her face was calm but Shikamaru saw a challenging spark in her mixed eyes. The two engage in some kind of sword fight while the chopsticks dance around the bowl, fighting for the last bite. She maneuvered the wooden utensils to both black and attack simultaneously. He was surprised by the stubborn and greedy side the silent bluenette was putting on display.

The whole group had been watching the two for some time, betting ryo on who would win. Naruto and Hinata both voted for Yumemi just to be nice, and that Hinata would instantly agree with what Naruto thinks. Everyone else, including Shikamaru betted on Choji. He has first hand experience on how the rounded boy was towards food, especially if its the last bite. When most were distracted, Yumemi used her free hand and tossed a small rock into the bowl and made a one handed hand seal. Transforming the stone into the meat while making another seal for replacement. This did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru With the real meat in her closed hand and pulled back and held her chopsticks up in defeat.

Naruto was starting to hand out his and Hinata's ryo they betted with but froze when Choji shouted in pain. "Ooooouch" He had his hand clapped over his mouth after spitting out the rock. All eyes turn to the bluenette that was innocently chewing the piece of met. Shikamaru spoke first. "Where did you learn that? I only taught you clone jutsu not substitution or transformation." This grabbed the attention of Neji. "She had no prior knowledge?" Yumemi took out a scroll from her jacket pocket and handed it to the Hyuga boy. Kakashi leaned over. "Hmm. A scroll of basic academy level jutsu. Mainly written for those who like to teach themselves at home. You sure have a natural ability for chakra control."

After awhile, the group begins to talk amongst each other casually, the tense air disappearing all together. Lee challenges Neji to a game of slap jack while the others give their presents over to Naruto. Box Instant ramen from Choji. A black headband strap from Ino in case Naruto damages his current one. Sakura gave him an ichiraku coupon ticket. Hinata shyly hands her present over to him. When he unwraps it, he sees a knitted red scarf. The rest of the gifts were more ramen but in different flavors. Why did they give him that? He has two months worth of ramen now. Its ridiculous. Seeing all these people being close with one another, she felt the same warm feeling in her chest that she if with Izumo and Kotetsu when they got her lunch.

"Oi Yumemi what's wrong." She flinched when she was suddenly brought back to the present. Shikamaru tuned his head to look at her and was shocked to see tears welling up in the girls eyes, causing them to shine. She wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head. Then something nobody was expecting happened. She spoke. It was only one word. "Happy." She croaked. Her voice rasping from the years of unused vocal cords. Naruto blinked and then grinned. "You should be happy dattebayo. Your hanging out with friends." Her eyes widen when he spoke the last word. Her gold and violet orbs looked at the people in the room sitting around her. Shikamaru knew that at some point during the party, everyone had grown fond of the girl.

Their attention was most likely grabbed by her unexpected stingy side showing when she wouldn't loose to Choji. From that point, though she was silent, had attracted his friends without knowing. He smiled lightly at Naruto who grinned back as if to say 'your welcome'. He got up and excused himself from the party in order to report the new progression of Yumemi to Lady Tsunade. He smiled while walking down the road. Yumemi's shell is cracking. Though it may not because of him, he felt that seeing her open up slightly may give him a way to figure out what made her be what she is.

Tsunade heard the knock at her door. "Come in." She ordered. Her brown eyes brighten when he sees the Nara boy enter. "Have anything to report on our guest yet?" she inquired. "Yeah. Yumemi seems to be naturally killed in controlling chakra. I taught her a clone jutsu and she got it right in one attempt. Also, she has been teaching herself other E-rank skills despite only being told about chakra two days ago. One more thing, Naruto seems to be having an influence on her. She spoke fore the first time." Tsunade rose a brow. "Speak?" Shikamaru nodded to her. "Yes. I believe that be in around Naruto and the others had a positive effect on her. It was a drag how she started to cry like that. But afterwards she said she was 'happy'." Tsunade thought for long moment. "I want this girl to be a ninja of the leaf. I do not think that she is a threat and would like her to think of this place as her home." With that, Shikamaru walked out. Getting her to open up will be troublesome.

When he got back to his home, he checked Yumemi's room first. He saw that she wasn't there so he walked around the compound to find her. He almost Ave up until he saw blue from the corner of his eye. Tuning his head, he saw Yumemi resting on a tree branch. Several gashes were left in the wood. "So she mastered tree climbing on her own." He mumbled under his breath. He jumped up to the branch and crouched. "What a drag." he groaned before shaking her shoulder gently. "Oi, Yumemi, you can't sleep here." With no response he sighed. This will be the second time that he has to carry her to her room.

He lifts her in his arms while jumping down. "Troublesome woman." I grumbles before walking through the compound towards her room.


	8. Chapter 7

7: warm feelings, acceptance.

Yumemi woke to find a note by her pillow. **Gone to see Temari off.** The slip of paper read. She remembered that Temari was someone from a different village. She got dressed in her casual clothes, still unfamiliar to her but she would rather fit in than be comfortable.

She walked around the village, still not able to understand how nobody thought her to be strange. Her appearance is what she had come to hate. She hated her ghostly pale skin, she hated her mixed eyes, she hated her bright blue hair, she hated the slight point of her ears. But these people, who still found her looks to be different, didn't hate her like 'they' hated her. Not like her birthplace where she was viewed as a curse.

Yumemi let a tiny smile grace her lips as she walked through shops, occasionally stopping to buy a treat. Some shop keepers even spoke to her though the conversation was one sided, her small gestures and smiles were enough for them. Now she stood on a rooftop, looking over the large village. It was large, practically a city. A hawk flew past her, nearly knocking her off the roof but a hand on her back stopped her descent. She turned and saw a bearded tan man with a cigarette between his teeth. "Careful there kid." _Kid? I'm a teenager._ He smiles and took out a letter. "I was told to find an unusual girl and give her this. " The man held out the envelope which she grabbed.

The bluenette bowed gratefully before running across the rooftops towards the Hokage building. Asuma scratched his neck. So that's who Shikamaru is watching. "Strange one" He mumbles while watching a streak of blue disappear from sight.

Tsunade looked right at the fidgety girl in front of her. After she sent team kakashi to the sand village, she had sent Shikamaru's teacher to get Yumemi for her. "Relax your not in trouble." The bluenette slumped her shoulders in obvious relief. This girl was hard to read if one only looks at her face, but her body language showed plenty to understand her mood. "Shikamaru reported that you show great promise at being a potential ninja. Your able to learn a technique in very little time plus the fact you taught yourself with the little knowledge you have gained beforehand." The young girl nodded slowly to show that she had heard.

"Another thing" The large chested blonde stood and walked over. "You are emotionally withdrawn. I know how that is but you need to open up. I can see that you have had a bad experience wherever you've been before but this village isn't like that. Every person here is part of the leaf and that is a family. Will you at least try?" Yumemi blinked and remained still for a long moment. This woman is trying to help her. She is inviting her to join this civilization with open arms. 'Yumemi' The voice of her sister called. 'I agree to giving them a chance' She never doubted her sister and if she says it will be ok then she will try. Yumemi at last nodded. Tsunade smiled and placed her hand on her hip and held out the other one. In her palm was a leaf headband.

"This is a symbol of you being part of the village. Showing that you belong here." Pale hands reached out and gingerly lifted the item up to her eye level. To be a part of the village. Belonging. Those thoughts lingered in her mind as she walked out.

Her feet carried her through the streets. A shop keeper who she bought an apple from earlier stopped her. "You girl. Is that a headband I see?" He called out, pointing at the cloth around her waist. She nodded to him slightly and he grinned. "Your one of us for sure now." He grinned. Yumemi returned it with a faint smile before walking to the forest. She reached the pond that she had claimed as her new oasis and sat on the bank, dipping her toes in.

 _Freak_

 _Get lost_

 _Beast_

 _Ugly._

 _Stay away. All were the same..._

 _Hey there._

 _I brought Yumemi_

 _Its great to see you again!_

 _"Happy"_

 _Your one of us._

 _Until I came here that is..._

This place...she can no longer doubt that this place is certainly different. A warmth spread through her chest. "Thought you would be here." A bored sounding voice sounded from behind her. She turned her head to look into the narrow brown eyes of a tanned crouched man. Why was he here? "I came her to spar with you. I want to see how far you've come with what you have learned." He responded to her silent question.

(song)

She got into what she thought would be a good fighting stance though it resembled the pose of a dancer. Shikamaru rose his brow slightly before launching some kunai at her feet. She spun in a twirl, arms above her head. Her eyelids fell slightly. The expression that was presented on her face was different. It looked mature and alluring, the way her lashes cast a shadow over her eyes and the how center bang fell across her face.

He sends his shadow out to capture her but she bends backwards and performs three backwards flips to get out of his range. Yumemi finally made a move. She ran at him with a kunai in each hand. The one in her left pointing down and the one in the right pointed upwards. Left was for blocking. Smart idea. He hit her left blade away and swung his leg, knocking her onto her back. He got on top of her, knees on either side of her hips, a blade at her throat, and his left hand beside her face kept him balanced. The green tank top underneath her white shirt rode up a few centimeters, showing a thin sliver of pale skin.

"You did good for a beginner." He commended without releasing her or removing the kunai from her pale throat. She felt strange for being this close and have so much of herself in contact with another. She was fine with sitting between and being dragged around by people, but this position was completely different from usual. Her heart was beating faster and she tried willing it to calm down but to no avail. Her face and ears felt slightly warmer while she stared up into the brown eyes of the Nara. She snapped out of her daze and shoved him off of her, gaining a small cut on her neck in the process. She scrambled to hide behind a tree.

Shikamaru was confused a second before realizing what position he was in a few moments ago. His face heated up a little when remembering the dash of pink that appeared on the bluenette's features and the slightly bewildered look in her shining orbs. He saw blood on the grass and grew worried. Suddenly he was pushed back into the shallow water, small hands gripping his shoulders. After he landed in the pond, the young woman jumped away as to not drown him. She had caught him off guard and thinking. "Man, I was caught by a female." He grumbled but a smirk crossed his face. While he floats there in the water, his eyes rested on the girl who was sitting once more on the bank with her toes dipped in.

She looked deep in thought and he didn't want to interrupt her so he remained silent.

Yumemi couldn't grasp what happened. Why did her heart speed up, why did she fell as if she was burning? She was calm now, her body normal. But the incident still bugged her. No.

Those feelings.

Scared her.


	9. Chapter 8

8: Change

It was night again and Yumemi felt more restless than usual. 'Yumemi you must hurry. It's finally time.' Her sister echoed in the confines of her find. Yumemi got out of her futon and groans. The hard bed is starting to give her back aches. She used to sleep in a normal bed before this. She reached for the closet but was stopped. 'No. you don't want to destroy your clothes, just keep your under clothes on.' Yumemi didn't understand but did as told and left the Nara compound, but not before the robe that goes under her yukata. Her feet pad against the soft grass as she runs, trees flying past her, wind against her face. She stopped when coming to the pond. Without hesitation she jumped into the water, discarding her robe on the bank.

Sister? 'Yumemi, I have told you what you are yes?' The bluenette nodded her head. 'You won't look like in the stories, not the first time. First you need to go through the bigger change.' Yumemi was about to question her more but was interrupted when a dull pain rushed into her whole body. Her mouth opened and bubbles escape with her silent scream. Her face, arms, legs, and center all started burning. Sister it hurts! She screams in her head. If she said anything, it wasn't heard. The pain distracted her from what was actually happening to her body.

Her limbs extended and extra joint, fingers and toes fusing together, her neck bone popping as more bones were created. Her skin changed into scales of Azure and the front of her neck and belly was a dark lilac. Her head had morphed, her lower face elongating like a horses, the crest of her head becoming boxlike. Soft spines grew on her head and a line of short fur travel down her neck to a tail which had also grown. Both being the same color of her hair before the change. A spear like point formed at the end of her tail. Ivory horns with a light blue tint started to sprout also. Two long curving horns and three pointed studs at the tip of her nose. She was eight feet tall now and her body was fourteen feet long. If she stretched her neck out it would be longer. She was a lot taller than Shikamaru now. (Who is 7'5)

Panting, the creature who took the place of the petite bluenette dragged itself out of the water. She swiveled her head to the side to look at her reflection. Her eyes looked different now too. The white was replaced by gold, the iris now violet on both eyes, and the pupil was the same sky blue as her hair.

 _Sister? What is this? You told me I was a nymph or mermaid._ Yumemi asked the voice with panicked thoughts. 'Yumi...I had no idea. I thought that's what you were but...I wasn't expecting this at all.' The scaled creature opened her mouth and a strange sound rolled out. It vibrated against her longer throat like a echo in a cave. (The only way I can describe this sound it the one toothless makes when he's just talking to Hiccup. The low clicking sound)

The low clicks in her throat are strange yet they come out as naturally as her own voice would, well, how it should if she actually spoke. She looked at her reflection for a long moment. _If the people I have met seen me this way...they won't want to friends with me anymore. I am truly a beast now. Just like the villagers saw me to be._ 'Now, Now, Yumi. don't think like that. Just return to the water and shift back.' _How?_ She asked nervously. 'Just draw in your chakra. This form is being sustained by chakra automatically, simply stop its flow.' Her sister instructed.

Why did that sound familiar to her. She thinks as she slipped beneath the water, the pond was deep enough to hide her completely. So if she wasn't a mermaid or nymph like her sister thought...what was she then? _A monster._ No...she mustn't think that. Her bones pop as she shifted back into her original form. Her clothes had ripped off during her change, leaving her nude. It was normal for her to be in this state before. But the problem now was that Shikamaru usually comes looking for her here. Her face heats up at the thought of a boy seeing her. She grabbed her robe which she had the forethought of getting.

After pulling it on, tossing her drenched hair over the shoulder, she started walking back to the compound.

Shikamaru sits at the table with Yumemi, thinking about Naruto. It has been three days since he left and three days since he sparred with Yumemi who is avoiding him for some reason. He's supposed to look after her but half the time she vanishes to go train by herself somewhere. He sighs, looking at the same bluenette across from him. He was a little bothered by her behavior. She was distant before but this was an absolute emotional shutout. Her face looked perfectly calm, not giving him a clue on what she might be thinking. He wished Naruto would come back already, he can befriend anyone and make them open up. He doesn't even realize what he can do to others just by talking.

He sees her get up and place her rice bowl into the sink. The Nara watches closely as she starts walking out of the room. Suddenly she stops. Her mixed colored orbs widen in surprise and confusion. Well at least he got a reaction out of her. He was standing directly behind her a few feet between them. "How about we go to the Hokage, you seem to be at the point where you can go on missions with a team now." He states nonchalantly with a very faint smirk. She didn't have the ability to object as he started to walk, forcing her to walk as well.

Half way down the road, his jutsu ran out of time. He took a couple of longer strides to stand next to her. The blue haired girl had barely masked irritation in her eyes and a small pout on her pink lips. He smiled at his achievement to crack her mask. The Nara was unaware of the mystical beauty's internal struggle.

Yumemi crossed her arms over her chest. He used his jutsu on her. Now she had to be near him even though she was trying to stay away. He must have had enough of her childish behavior. She gave a long sigh then stopped. The two were passing a accessory store and a object caught her eye. She wandered away from Shikamaru to see it. On a cloth along with others of its kind, was a hairpin. It was a simple white pin with a single ornament on it. A pale pink, tiny, starfish with a pearl in the spaces between the points.

Shikamaru looked over Yumemi's shoulder to see what had captured her attention so quickly. Noticing the hairpin resting there he tilted his head. It was so simple looking and placed between more eccentric pieces. He looked at her face. Then again, simple looks suited her the most. Like her ninja clothes and yukata. Her reached over her shoulder to grab the hairpin. The bluenette flinched slightly as he did. "You want this don't you?" He asked. Yumemi quickly shook her head and walked away from the store.

Over the month they had lived together he has been picking up on her personality traits. She wasn't honest very much, shy, is dedicated to what she sets her mind to it like learning to be a ninja, she is stingy with her food. He would want to figure her out more about her but it was hard when she is completely avoiding him. He didn't exactly know why that is. He bought the pin and shoved the small object into his pocket after she left his sight.

They soon reach the mission lounge and see Kotetzu being dragged out by Izumo...again.


	10. Chapter 9

9: Ripples on calm seas

Yumemi walked with team Kurenai an hour after being assigned to assist them on a bandit extermination. Shikamaru tried to talk to her but she left before he could use his jutsu on her again. She was concerned about the strange feeling she had when they sparred and didn't want to have the same experience again before she could understand it. She ran along side Hinata and Kiba. They were heading to the coast where the former land of whirlpools was located. It would take about a four days journey to get there.

When the sky darkens, the team sets up camp in a clearing of trees. Yumemi stands from her sitting place when she hears Hinata and Kiba's stomach growl. "Where are you going Yumemi?" The red eyes jounin asks when seeing the bluenette get up. She struggles with her words for a few moments before forming the sounds for a single word. "Food." Yumemi turns and disappears into the trees. She wanders around looking for any signs of prey. Movement in the brush caught her attention immediately. She pounces on the animal that might have been there only to see a log in her hands.

Why was she holding a log? Logs don't move. "Well, did you think you would catch me by surprise?" A voice from behind her chuckles darkly. She turned her head and saw a very tall blue skinned man with features much like a shark. She blinked once, then twice before shaking her head to answer his question. "Oh? You're a strange looking one." The shark man grinned, displaying rows of pointed teeth. Another man stepped out of the brush. "Kisame. Don't start a unneeded fight." The new tall, but shorter then Kisame, man looked at the odd girl. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and his onyx eyes shifted into red.

"She has strange chakra and a large amount of it." He spoke calmly. "Whenever your around Itachi I never have fun, nobody would miss this kid anyway." Kisame complained in a casual manner to the man she now knew was Itachi. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. Kisame had a thick sword shaped weapon wrapped in cloth on his back and Itachi appeared to be unarmed. Her silence throughout the whole conversation peaked Itachi's curiosity. "You girl, where are you from?" He asked. In contrast to his frightening partner, this one was more docile. Yumemi stood up slowly and patted around her clothes until she found the leaf headband she had yet to put on.

She held out the band for him to see. "From Konoha hm? You look to be a teen yet I have never seen a girl like you there before." He thought aloud in a hushed voice. Yumemi wasn't paying attention since she pounced on a rabbit that she saw through the bushes. At least this time it was an actual animal. She stood up with a delighted spark in her eye. Kisame seemed amused by the girls feral hunting skill. "We need to go, this girl is no threat to us nor was she intentionally trying to attack you." She looked at them as they were leaving. What a mysterious pare they were. She brushed off the encounter to focus on hunting food for her team.

Itachi walked alongside his partner deep in thought. The girl had a abnormally large amount of chakra that had a strange signature. It was like a tailed beasts chakra but smaller and perfectly controlled. Eighteen, meaning she should have been six and at the academy with Sasuke but he didn't have any recollection of a child that strong or holding resemblance to her. The only other explanation was that she only recently been apart of the leaf village. She was not a chunin or jounin since she didn't where the standard uniform. The awareness of such a strong capable youth in the village made him somewhat relieved. He never hated the leaf, and with the knowledge of strong shinobi living within it gave him reassurance that it was safe.

:Next day: Shikamaru crossed his arms while sitting in front of a shogi board, Asuma on the other end. "What's the matter Shikamaru? Your distracted." His former sensei and subordinate states after making a move, claiming a piece. He rubs his neck as he studies the board and positions of the pawns. "Women." He grumbled. Asuma threw his head back and laughed. "What did Ino want?" Shikamaru makes a calculated move to set a trap. "Its not Ino." He sighed. The Jounin furrowed his brow at his student. "Yumemi?" He guessed. Shikamaru leaned back, his arms propping him up. He felt the gentle weight of the hairpin in his pocket. He was trying to do a favor for the silent girl but she didn't give him a chance to.

"She has been avoiding me ever since I sparred with her. I managed to walk with her yesterday but right after she got a mission, she ran off. It's such a drag." The Nara boy sighed and countered Asuma's next move. He was beaten by Asuma which surprised the jounin since he 'never' won against Shikamaru. Whatever happened between him and Yumemi must be really eating at him if he is this unfocussed. "Take her personality into thought Shikamaru. She's cautious and not used to being near people. Think back to the sparring match and think of something you did to step over her boundaries." With those words Shikamaru left and started to walk. He was drawn to the pond where she always seemed to go to. He pictured that day. Was it because he accidently cut her?

He sat on the bank with his legs crossed, clasping his hand together. He remembers. He had got on top of her to restrain her movements. She must have been extremely uncomfortable, after all escaped quickly, which resulted in getting her neck cut. He smacks is palm to his forehead. How could he be so dense. The Nara scolded himself mentally. He usually picked up on things quickly but the girl kept her face stone solid all the time and never gave hints at what she feels except rare flickers of her eyes. Though she did have a blush then, but he assumed it was an automatic reaction to the situation they had found themselves in. He leaned back on his arms.

Shikamaru felt a deep indention on the dirt that had not been there before. Turning around to look, he saw a large animal print. It wasn't one of his clans deer that's for sure. It was three times the size of his hand but had the same shape. Three fingers and a thumb, all had long claws. whatever made this wasn't a giant but certainly larger than any normal animal. he should report this potential danger to lady Tsunade.

Yumemi and team Kurenai reached their final destination in three day instead of four. She had gotten somewhat close to them, especially Hinata and Shino who were nearly as quiet as her. Though she never participated vocally in their conversations but always nodded or shook her head if they asked her something. She found Kibas personality a little overwhelming compared to the rest of his team and Kurenai was like a mom in a way. How mothers are supposed to be that is. Yumemi was tossed aside, hated, disgusted. The woman who brought her life was terrified of the thing she bore. A infant with oddities and no resemblance to either parent nor any other relative.

They had just taken a small break to give strength to the group before planning out an ambush that would scatter the bandits for each chunnin to take care of. Yumemi will stay with Kurenai since she was inexperienced. The bluenette took off to follow the red eyed jounin after the team dispersed to surround the bandit camp. "I'm interested to see how you do in a real fight Yumemi." She smiled at the girl who only nodded. The two get into position silently. I blinking light appeared in three different spots around the clearing. Explosive tags were detonated around the camp. This sent groups of bandits split off just as they wanted. Five were in the group that ran towards Kurenai and Yumemi.

Yumemi waits in a tree for the last of the group before jumping down, kunai stabbing into his shoulder. On impulse, the second he fell to the ground, she dug her teeth into his neck. They were suddenly morphed into shark-like teeth just like the Kisame guy had. "Bitch, You killed Kido!" A taller man with a huge sword swung his weapon at her but she flattens herself against the ground to dodge the blade. She jumped up and swiped a kunai across his neck, spraying blood onto her shirts. Kurenai had to handle the other two on her own. The fifth man had disappeared.

Leaves rustle, bringing her attention to a figure sprinting into the deeper forest. Yumemi immediately gave chase. The bluenette had the man cornered at the beach on a high cliff. "Think you can kill me little girl?" The bandit scoffed with a smug grin plastered on his face. She calmly starts to walk towards him. Something about her frightened him al of a sudden. The intent of killing him was almost visible. Her eyes were closed but as she now stood before him, he was paralyzed into place. Her abnormal mixed orbs slowly open and look directly through him. "Sorry" She says softly before a sharpened clawed hand pierced his chest.

Yumemi turned and took a step to walk back to her team but the ground crumbled beneath her. She felt herself tilt backwards, her body become weightless, the wind hitting her hair and making the sky blue threads swirling around her face, making it impossible to see her descent. Her left sleeve was ripped of by a protruding root before being engulfed in the cold sea. A whirlpool swept her under, spinning her out of her control. The harsh movement and disorientation made her fall unconscious. Strong tides sweep her away to an unknown place.

The only evidence left of her on the cliff was the body, her sleeve, and a kunai.


	11. Chapter 10

10: Under Lock And Key

Yumemi stirred as unconsciousness left her body once more. "Oh she's waking up." A males voice sounded. It wasn't the same one from before. It sounded younger. Couldn't open her eyes to see who was there since her head was hit with a throbbing pain. She tried to lift her body but it felt ten times heavier than usual. "Don't try to move yet, you were unconscious for a week." The warmth of a wet cloth was pressed onto her forehead. Slowly Yumemi opened her eyes and met onyx ones lined with dark grey behind lenses. There was A boy sitting on the end of the bed where she laid. He had bluish grey tufty hair and fair skin. She could make out pointed teeth past the tiny gap between his parted lips. He was short and wore a dark lavender shirt with a turtle neck collar and long sleeves. Thin vertical stripes traveled the length of the fabric.

The boy's eyes widen as he looked into her orbs of two different intense lights. When she turned her head to look at him, her hair fell away from her pointed ears. She was a strange thing to behold but also captivating with her unnatural beauty. Her long sky blue hair had grown longer than what it was a week ago. He had been caring for the girl, waiting for her to awaken from her short coma. Her clothes were damaged from the water so a nurse came and changed her into a simple brown dress. "I'm Chojuro, its nice to meet you um..." he hoped she would give him her name but she remained silent like the air.

She forced herself to sit upright on the bed. The boy was flustered, telling her to lie back down and that she is still recovering. Yumemi raised a hand and tapped her throat. He narrowed his eyes slightly but then his features soften. "You can't speak?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I see, well anyway, you must be hungry. Here eat this." He picked up a tray that had been resting behind him and looked down shyly. "I know its not much of a meal but its all I could make." A light blush rose to his face as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't seem to have much confidence in himself at all. She took the tray and looked at its contents. On a plate was three dango sticks and a meat bun. She never had dango before, nor meat buns. At her birth town only rice and fruit were given to her. She picked up one of the sticks and opened her mouth to take a bite. "You have fangs." Chojuro states curiosity.

She stroked her thumb across the white ivory rows, coming in contact with four points. Two on top an bottom. 'A side effect from the change' her sisters voice echoed within her mind. 'Speaking of, within the month you need to be in water or else you will be in a very bad situation. Trust me.' Yumemi nodded, the gesture being mistaken as a response to the boy's observation. She proceeded to eat the dango. The warm sweet taste delighted her and she quickly ate the rest of them. He watched with slight amusement at her behavior. Its like she never ate this food before. He faltered. Maybe she hasn't. After all he knew nothing about her except that she was a kunoichi from the leaf but even that might not be true. There was no proof that the headband was hers.

She finished her food and drink and nodded in thanks. "Excuse me now. I have to get the Mizukage, she needs to speak to you now that your awake." Chojuro took the tray of empty dishes and left the cell, the barred door closing behind him. Yumemi slid her legs out from under the grey blankets. Her bare feet pressed into the cold stone surface of the cell's floor as she walked to the only window available. Her hair now reached to her shins instead of her rear. She rose on her toes to look outside. She could barely see anything from all the mist everywhere. Silhouettes of tall cylindrical building of all heights and sizes could be made out. The tallest towers had trees on the rooftops.

Approaching footsteps were heard behind her. Then they stopped. Metal scraping against stone was followed by a mans voice, harsh sounding and gruff. "So this is her?" Chojuro replied quickly. "Yes. She doesn't speak so I don't know her name." Yumemi turned around two see the visitors. There a lovely tall, slender woman. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair that splayed out on the ends and left only her left eye visible. There was a portion of it tied up at the top of her head. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. She wore mesh armor underneath like most ninja she had seen do. She was a rather beautiful woman. Yumemi felt like she was plain in comparison.

The man beside her looked like a stern person. He was a middle aged man with blue hair that was styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. Veins bulged from around his eye-patch. "Mizukage, this girl has strong chakra and a large amount of it as well." He informed the woman. Yumemi looked at her. _So that's the Mizukage?_ She had sensed that she was powerful, getting the same feeling she had around Tsunade. The man narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" His tone was serious and demanding.

Yumemi flinched and pressed herself against the wall behind her. "Ao! don't scare the girl." She glared at him before walking over. "Sorry. We mean no harm child." She smiles kindly. "Are you from the leaf?" She asked. Yumemi thought carefully for a moment. She never considered herself anymore than a visitor there. But she had no place to return to...that means its her home now right? After thinking it through she nodded yes. "One for gennin, two chunnin, three-" She didn't finish since Yumemi held up one finger, understanding the question.

The man named Ao didn't believe her. How could someone who is just a gennin able to hold so much chakra of that amount of power. The narrow suspicious gaze made Yumemi shrink into herself. "Now Ao, I thought I told you to stop that." She smiled but it was fake. "Sorry, he is far too tense." She sighed. Yumemi shook her head and waved her hand as if to swat a fly. "One more question..." She tensed at the seriousness in her tone. "How old do I look to you?" Yumemi blinked, not expecting such an odd question to come from a kage. Ao and Chojuro visibly stiffen their posture.

Ao prayed that Mei would not kill the girl, even if she was a suspicious outsider. To his relief the girl raised her hand to sign twenty two. She had held up two fingers, first with the palm forward and then she flipped her hand around to indicate that the number was repeated.

The Mizukage smiled brightly before wrapping her slender arms around the bluenette who looked stunned at the action. "I like this girl! Come on lets not keep her in this dingy cell a second longer. Ao send a letter to Tsunade alright." With that the silent, and still stunned, girl was dragged out of the room and off down the corridor by the cheerful woman. _I'm having deja'vu._ She thought, remembering being in the same predicament with Naruto. This world seemed to be full of strange people.

Shikamaru sat at the pond. He skipped a rock across the surface of the water. With a groan, the Nara fell onto his back and stared at the blue sky. It was taunting him. The girl with the same color of hair was nowhere to be found. "Oi Shikamaru." His eyes locked onto a thread of grass floating away after the blonde landed beside him. "Hey Naruto." He greeted in his usual tired tone. "What's up?" His brown eyes shifted to the knucklehead. "Nothing really. He sat down beside Shikamaru and leaned back on his arms. "Thinking of Yumemi?" Naruto asked, he was worried about the silent just as much as he. "Yeah. Its a drag how she just runs off like that." He sighed. "She didn't make a run for it dattebayo!" Naruto jumped to his feet as he defended her.

"Hey cool it Naruto, that's not what I was saying." For he knew that she wasn't the type to abandon people even if she hardly knew them at all. She was dedicated in what she puts her mind to and she obviously had decided on becoming a ninja for the leaf village. It had been more than a week since the vanishing, he was becoming more on edge by the hour. Could she have died?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shikamaru was playing shogi with Asuma again when Kurenai suddenly ran over, her team right behind her. They returned far to early, its a three days journey if not more to the land of whirlpools. They look like they haven't took a single break. "Hey Kurenai what's the matter?" Asuma asked, concern for the scarlet eyed kunoichi was obvious on his face. Most would have guessed by now that the two were lovers, they just don't show it in public.

Hinata spoke as her former sensei caught her breath. "Yumi-chan s-she d-d-dissappeared." Shikamaru stood this time. Was sending her on a mission a bad call? He panicked momentarily before gaining his calm. "What do you mean exactly?" Kiba spoke up this time. "Akamaru and I tracked her all the way to a cliff where one of the bandits was lying dead but there was no sign. One of her kunai and her shirt sleeve was all that we found. her scent didn't go anywhere else."

"You failed to mention that at the very edge of the cliff there was new dirt. The bugs there were restless as if something disturbed the soil. Its safe to assume she stood there but the earth beneath her feet gave way." Shino's know it all voice corrected the dog boy. "Well I knew that!" Kiba growled, gritting his teeth before looking away, seemingly frustrated at his inability to find his new friend. Shikamaru dragged a hand down his face. "Go report that to the Hokage." He says before walking away without another word. If she turns up dead it will be his fault.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shikamaru sighed again. "Oh by the way. Here." Naruto held out the scroll that Yumemi had used to teach herself. "I bet Yumemi took this from your house and not from some bookstore." He grinned. Shikamaru sat up and took the scroll and turned it. Carved into the wooden pole in the center was the Nara emblem. When did she steal this anyway? He smirked when remembering that she used to know absolutely nothing. She had ran into a tree without realizing that chakra was needed to climb it. A bark was heard off in the distance. He frowned at the fact that so many people have come to this one pond. Yumemi liked it here and used it as a get away. He used to be the only one. This irritated for some reason.

Akamaru sprinted over with Kiba on his back. "Hey guys. Tsunade got word about Yumemi, she asked all of us to come to her office." He shouted, a big grin on his face.

(in the office)

All the young ninja were in the room, looking at Lady Tsunade anticipation. Her sharp brown eyes moved across all their faces. "Good, you all made it." Naruto leaned forward. "Is it true? You got news about Yumi-chan?" Yumi seemed to have become her official nickname within the time span of ten days just by her being gone.

Tsunade gave them all a smile that eased any assumption that the news would be bad.

"Yumemi is fine. She was found washed up on the rocks in the land of water. She is under the Mizukage's direct care until she has recuperated from her injuries." Neji tilted his head, narrowing his pale eyes. "Why would the Mizukage do something like that?" He asked. Shikamaru was curious to know also.

Tsunade sighs. "Despite what you heard of the 'blood mist' the Mizukage now is different from the last. She has been changing the mist village and she isn't one to keep another ninja hostage."

"With that said...She will be back in a weeks time."

Everyone in the room was delighted as well as relieved and went out to celebrate with barbecue again. Shikamaru felt the most relief out of all of them. To many times before had his choices ended up with the near death of his friends.

With a smile, he followed the group, putting his hands in his pockets. The cold metal of the hairpin he bought touched his fingers.

 _I won't fail next time on giving it to her._


	12. Chapter 11

11: Homesick?

Yumemi walked with Chojuro through the hidden mist village. The moist cool air felt refreshing on her dehydrated skin. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling. Her clothes have been fixed so she no longer had to wear that brown prisoner dress. Though Yumemi could move about freely, her deep wounds have yet to heal all the way. After staying with them for awhile, she had told Mei, Ao, and Chojuro her name. Well, more like she wrote it down. In just four more days she could go home.

Home...

Yes, she accepted it. Konoha was her home now, not a temporary set up. She stopped when her sensitive nose picked up on a familiar smell. She grabbed Chojuro's sleeve and tugged gently. The short boy looked at her. "What is it Yumemi?" She was looking directly at the teashop without even realizing that she had grabbed his shirt. There was a faint spark in her eye despite her calm face. He wondered if he should feel guilty for giving the girl an addiction but gives a shark toothed smile. "You want some don't you?" She looked at him and shook her head before continuing their walk. He quickly bought a dongo stick for her anyway.

He hurried to catch up with the bluenette and handed her the dongo which she quickly took and started to lightly chew on it. "If you want something all you need to ask. Yumemi lowered her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to trouble those who took care of her once they had done enough. Chojuro nursed her to health and Shikamaru gave her a roof and meals, as well as introducing her to others who she considered 'almost friends'. She felt a small twinge in her chest when remembering her home in Konoha.

The glasses wearing boy panicked when he felt her change in mood. "S-sorry if I said something that offended you." Yumemi looked up and gestured with her hands for him to calm down. The dongo stick was held between her teeth since it wasn't being held anymore. The scene made him laugh lightly. "Come on, we should get back now. "

She tugged his sleeve lightly again. "What is it Yumi-chan?" He asked. She looked down and took a deep breath. "Thank...you..." She mumbled. She looked away right after she spoke. She had managed to say two words and not just one. Chojuro was surprised at what he heard. "I thought you couldn't speak!" She dipped her head forward even more, her sky blue locks hiding her face like veil. She struggled to say something that might explain herself. "Choice." She murmurs.

"You choose not to speak? Is it difficult for you?" He asked her gently. She responded with a nod of her head. Chojuro decided not to press the issue since it made Yumemi uncomfortable. Over the time he spent with her, he had started thinking of the bluenette as sister. He would honestly miss her pleasant silent presence when she leaves.

The day finally arrived when Yumemi is to be sent back to the land of fire. She stood at the dock with the Mizukage. "Say high to Tsunade for me okay?" The auburn woman winked and wrapped Yumemi into a tight hug. When she let go, she gasped. Her hugs were like a boa constrictor. She turned to Chojuro who looked a little sad. Yumemi reached out and touched his shoulder, her eyes expressing a invisible smile. "I'll miss you too Yumemi." Ao said nothing but he had also grown fond of the bluenette. She had subtly displayed her intellectual skill when she quickly understood situations and how he would find her playing shogi. She had interesting strategies for winning. He admired at how she was uneasily fazed by anything unlike Chojuro who causes him to fret constantly.

Yumemi boarded the boat and waved softly as everything faded away into the thick fog.

"Man! She should have been here hours ago." The blonde complained as he paced around the entrance to the village. Izumo and Kotetsu were watching from there lookout stand. "Hey wanna make a bet?" Kotetsu asked while still looking at the group. Everyone from the Konoha 11 was there. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and finally Shino. "What are we betting on?" asked Izumo. "On the reaction Yumemi will have when she sees this. The girl doesn't have a clue that she managed to make everyone like her without doing anything." Izumo agreed. In many ways she and Naruto were both alike and unalike.

"Hey look!" TenTen shouted. "I'm betting for tears." Kotetsu stated while placing twenty ryo down. "I'm voting for her usual straight face." Izumo placed down his twenty also. Lee shielded his eyes from the sun and looked ahead. "You are right TenTen, some one is approaching."

Shikamaru watched as a figure was walking towards the gates. Once it got close enough, he could see the long blue hair flowing in the wind, like the leaves of a weeping willow. It was much longer than he remembered. It fell below her knees now. When Yumemi reached the front, she lifted her head to find bright familiar faces all around. Naruto ran up and hugged her from the side to force her to come over to the group. _Yep just like Mei._

She was silent as they all greeted her and welcomed her back. Shikamaru walked up last and dug something out of his pocket. She had her head down so she didn't see what. There was soft tugs on her hair and she looked up to se Shikamaru step back. "A present, to welcome you home." Ino looked at her teammate inquisitively. "When did you buy that thing." Great, maybe he should've given it to her later. "After Tsunade said she was returning today." He lied but Ino took the explanation with a knowing smile that bothered the Nara. What was she thinking?

Yumemi's head drooped down to not show her face. the front locks were pinned in the back loosely now. "Yumi-chan?" Naruto asked. They have given her that nickname too. Was she that important to them? She wasn't expecting everyone to be here waiting. A smile a true happiness made its way onto her milky pale face as she lifted her head. Everyone was shocked by the amount of emotion on the girls usually masked face. Izumo and Kotetsu got both of their money back after they lost. "Woah, Never thought to see it."

Shikamaru's eyes widen at the stunning sight. When she smiled, she displayed perfect white teeth with pointed canines like Kiba's and her bright orbs sparkled either from the sun or the emotions she was feeling right now. The Nara who was always so quick to pick up on things was at a loss for once. He felt his face grow warm so he turned around quickly. He fixed his voice before saying anything. "Come on, we can celebrate tomorrow but she needs to rest." He managed to keep his voice sounding like he was tired as always.

Yumemi walked beside him, a faint smile on her lips, his hairpin in her hair, and a light pink blush on her face caused by the warmth she felt all over. Looking at this open side of her made him feel different. She was beautiful before but now she's...there was no words. Just captivating. As they walked to the Nara compound, he kept glancing at her, trying to submit her features to memory since he knew that she will soon revert back to her usual ice mask.

The bluenette slipped the hairpin out, the tied locks falling back into place. It was the one she had wanted before she left on the mission. He didn't by it today. He had tried to give this to her before she left but at the time she was so fixated on avoiding him.

 _Perhaps...I should stop running from these warm feelings._ She thought to herself as she composed her features the moment they reached the Nara household. "You stupid kid! what do you think your doing, disappearing like that on us!" Shikamaru's mother pinched the cheeks of Yumemi's teardrop shaped face, stretching her mouth wide. "Thanks to you I had to be the only woman in this house again." She grumbled and left the room to finish what housework she had been doing before. She rubbed her sore reddened cheeks and looked at Shikaku. "She was just worried is all." The scar faced jounin patted her head. "Go look at your room, there was a change to it."

Shikamru led her down the halls to her room door. When she slid it open, she saw a elevated bed with a pink blanket. How did they know she had back pains? "I told dad that when you were training you would always rub your back. I guessed that a futon wasn't comfortable." He answered her unspoken question. She walked over and sat on the matrass. She liked how it morphed around her. She gave Shikamaru a nod of thanks before collapsing onto the covers and falling asleep.

The Nara draped the blanket over her unconscious still form. His eyes were drawn to the hairpin in her hand. She was stubborn to admit she wanted it but she wasn't exactly subtle about hiding her desire to have the accessory. It didn't matter now. he was relieved that she was back and un harmed. With those thoughts, he walked out.


	13. Chapter 12

12: Strange happenings

Yumemi was in the practice field by herself, trying to master water style jutsus that Mei told her about. She didn't know she had water nature chakra until after Chojuro gave her the paper test. She was currently practicing the hidden mist jutsu. She took a breath and made rapid had signs before blowing out a constant stream of thick fog. This time the mist lasted three minutes. Shikamaru who had been watching her train without her realizing it, walked over. "You look tired, take a break for a bit okay?" He held out a boxed lunch that his mom prepared.

She took the box and unwrapped the cloth around it. When she gently lifted the lid, her eyes brightened at the sight of a meat bun. There was crab tuna and a rolled omelet also. She broke her chopsticks apart and dug in. Shikamaru's mom is a good cook. She sort of has to be since both men of the house are lazy and probably will starve without her help.

Shikamaru starts to eat his lunch also. "Tsunade has set traps in the forest lately. We think there might be a wild summoning beast wandering around." Yumemi froze for only a moment but hid her surprise by continuing to eat. The small change did not go unnoticed by the Nara's sharp eyes. "The researchers say its reptilian in nature because of a print it left behind." He looked closely as her face went blank. She had finished her food and walked away to continue training. This was bad. She only ust got back, she didn't want to get her other self found out so soon.

He watched her curiously. What had caused her to shut down all of a sudden? Clasping his hands together on his lap, he started to think. From the way she acted when he brought up the subject was suspicious. Is there a chance that she was somehow involved?

She made hand seals and tried her hidden mist jutsu again. Still three minutes was all she could manage. Shikamaru was only trying to start a conversation, she knew that but...now that the village is aware of something unfamiliar was out there, she was in danger of discovery and loosing her new friends. Loosing the bonds that she had made was her second greatest fear. But the change isn't avoidable. She has to be rejuvenated by water, and when she is, her shape changes into a comfortable and natural state. At first it was strange but she later found that she felt free in that form.

At some point within the days after her return, wings have grown out of her back but she has yet to try to fly. It may prove useful.

* * *

"Ibiki! what are you saying?!" Tsunade stood up, slamming her palm onto the desk. She was shocked at what she just heard the scar faced jounin say. "I said that the evidence of this creature hadn't appeared until that girl arrived. No other tracks were found until she came back. Ninja who were assigned to this investigation have found scales and blue strands of hair around the forest in the same area. We can't rule out the possibility that she is involved."

Tsunade glared. "Yumemi has been loyal and dedicated to the village from the very beginning." She defended. She saw no ill intent in the girl, Ibiki was paranoid but this was going to far. "That's even more of a reason to be suspicious. Why would she accept being made a ninja without a second thought?" Tsunade had had enough of this nonsense. "Just spit it out. Ever since she arrived, her constant silence has been a trigger for you. Especially after knowing that it was a choice to not speak. You just want to 'interrogate' her right? Well I won't have it!" Ibiki clenched his jaw and stormed out of the room.

Then a even more unwelcomed guest entered. Danzo from the ROOT Anbu black ops academy stepped in. Great now she had to deal with him, Tsunade didn't have the time for this troublesome man. Speaking of troublesome, she still needs to tell Shikamaru that he will be in charge of the next chunnin exam. She let out a sigh and decided to just endure the oncoming migrane.

* * *

He was itching to know what that girl was hiding but it irritated that she had everyone in her favor. The traps he had set in the forest were all broken from the creature. Ibiki decided to set a much stronger one around the pond where the first print was found, if he can't interrogate her then he'll have his fun with the beast she might have set loose on the leaf village.

* * *

Far from the village where she was out of sight and hearing range, Yumemi looked over the cliff, her front talons gripping the ledge. "I don't want to." She growled in the a language that was not human but her sister still understood. 'Just try it Yumi.' the voice urged her. Yumemi stretched out her left wing and looked at it. It had took her awhile to even learn how to move the extra set of limbs and now her sister wants her to try and fly?! 'Jump, take a leap of faith.' She roared in protest, "Your crazy!" A sigh sounded in her mind. 'Yumemi...If you don't know how to fly then how will you escape? You know as much as I that they are searching for you. So far we eluded them but one day they will get smarter and successfully trap you.'

She had a point. If she's caught, the research team will test on her. If she's caught, her friends and the village will hate her for what they knew she truly was. With that set in mind she took a few steps back before running forward, leaping off the ledge. She forced her wings open and surprisingly they caught the air current, making her glide along the wind. 'Now try flapping with all your might.' Yumemi moved her wings up and down in strong pulls. Slowly she rose higher into the sky. Unknowing that a pair of brown eyes were watching with awe and disbelief.

The training lasted until nightfall and by then she was flying smoothly, even able to do some maneuvers. At some point during that time, things just started to click in her head. How the spike at the end of her tail helped with sharp turn the aerodynamic shape of the her head, long neck, body, and tail was helpful for the strong wings to just flow past her with no resistance. She landed down on the cliff and folded her wings into her sides. While checking her surrounding, she shifted and put on her clothes which she hid in the bush.

* * *

Shikamaru saw it. As he stared at the ceiling to his room, he thought back to the events that transpired. At first he went looking for Yumemi who had been disappearing a lot. Maybe she found a lake or something to replace the booby trapped pond. He could understand how she didn't feel safe in her little private spot anymore, but today she had been gone longer than usual. He waited an extra two hours but when she didn't come home for lunch as she always did, he got worried. He had traced a trail until he lost it in the forest.

For a long time he had searched for any sign until he heard a strange sound. I roar that was not a lion or bear, it was something different. He followed the noise to a cliff where he saw a creature there. Blue scales glistened under the sun and the shape of the beast looked majestic in some ways. It was reptilian like the researchers suggested but he had expected the wandering summoning animal to be hideous or a giant gecko or something but this was not what he expected. This was a beautiful beast, one like a dragon, not some horrendous monster. Shikamaru had watched as the creature took flight, at first seeming unsure of itself. As time passed, its clumsy way of flying turned into a graceful dance across the sky.

He left when it got to dark to see. Even after he had visual of the intruding animal that everyone was looking for, he decided not to report anything. For some reason it felt familiar.

But why was that?


	14. Chapter 13

13: Encounter

"I'm sorry but its like I said, I've been put in charge of the Chunnin exams, Its a big fat drag but there it is." The Nara looked up and shoved his hands in his pockets, his face looking bored as usual. "I mean I'd like to lend you a hand Naruto, for old times sake and everything, but these days it seems my time isn't my own anymore." He told the disappointed looking blonde. Yumemi stood beside him, her face blank like normal. "Besides, the fifth Hokage appointed me. She'll kill me if I just gave it up and went with you." He sighed deeply. "Don't want to get on her bad side, she's worse than my mother." Yumemi smiled faintly at that. Yoshino was indeed a tyrannical woman but she means well, even though she is scary.

Naruto's head falls and he looks at his friend with puppy eyes and a pout. "And here I thought, 'at least I know one guy, who's a heads up guy, good ol' Shikamaru will if no one else will.'" And continues to whine even while Shikamaru speaks. "Don't use those guilt tripping puppy dog eyes on me, I said its impossible." Choji comes walking towards them, with a cloth wrapped bento box. "I'll help ya out. Hey Shikamaru your mom asked me to bring you this."

"Choji!" The energetic blonde grinned, his depression instantly vanishing. "What are you talking about Choji? How are you going to help him out? Have you forgotten the mission the mission your going on with Asuma and Ino?" Shikamaru tilted his head, when he did he noticed something reflecting sunlight. His brown eyes looked towards Yumemi, a piece of her hair was being held back by the pink starfish hairpin. He felt a small brush of relief that she was actually putting it to use.

"Yeah but, he needs help. I can't just turn down an old friend like Naruto." He then gave a close eyes smile. "Don't worry I'll clear it with Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru lectures him about how Asuma will also have to clear it with lady Tsunade and she won't say yes while a sound caught Yumemi's attention. The others didn't hear it. She looked behind her and up on the rooftop a few meters away. A pale white boy with black hair drags his paint brush across a scroll in his lap. A painted lion leaps out of the paper and charges towards them.

Choji saw this and Shikamaru pushed Yumemi and Naruto down, using his back as a shield for any weapons that my come at her. Naruto lays on the ground beside the two and watched as Choji expands his arm and punches the lion. It explodes into black paint, splattering the ground. Shikamaru sits up and so did Yumemi, her heart beating fast for two different reasons. Another lion leaped over the wall next to them and the Nara quickly held the dazed bluenette to his chest, shielding her again. Choji turns and crushes it with his giant hand.

Shikamaru looked up at Choji and smirked, the look was returned with a chuckle from the Akamichi. His sharp narrow eyes looked for the attacker and found him sitting straight ahead on the roof. Naruto shields his eyes from the sun. "I don't recognize him, but he wears a leaf headband." Shikamaru furrowed his brows while looking irritated. "A sneak attack huh? I don't know what this guy is up to but one good way to find out is to capture him..." Letting go of the pink faced Yumemi, to focused to notice her flustered state, and made the hand sign to extend his shadow. "...And hand him over to the interrogation core."

The boy paints more beasts onto his scroll. "Go Naruto! I'll back you up!" The blonde charges down the road. "Gotcha!" When he reaches the building, six more lion beasts leap out of the scroll. He stops but Shikamaru yells for him to go straight forward. Yumemi got up and sprinted up behind Naruto. Using his back as a spring board, she flips into the air and makes hand seals. A scythe made of water forms in her hands and she twists while air-born, slicing the beasts in halves. That was the only water technique she had been able to master so far. She was happy to show it off.

Naruto continued forward right when she landed on her feet, the water falling to the ground. Choji widened his eyes. The girl had gotten so skilled with jutsu already. He couldn't help but be impressed, so was Shikamaru. "I was about to use my shadow stitching but she beat me too it." He smirked. Naruto connects his kunai with the other boys short sword. "I've had it. Who are you?" He growled. The boy only smiled, Yumemi knew it was a fake one. The two blade click as one will not yield to the other. "Funny. Your pretty weak aren't you? The way you fight, do you have any balls at all?"

Naruto pushed him back. "Spill it Who are you!?" Shikamaru's shadow nearly got him but he noticed it and jumped away from it. "In due time Naruto." A spiral of black paint spins around him, then both he and the paint vanish. Shikamaru grunts as he released his jutsu and stood up. "Who was that guy?" Yumemi walked back and stopped when a familiar purple clothed blonde trudged over. "Choji! I knew I'd find you here! Oh for crying out loud, Asuma sensei is getting pretty mad and he told me to tell you to GET A MOVE ON!"

"Sorry Ino some weird guy came out of nowhere and attacked us." Ino tilted her head at what Choji said and looked at the roof. "Hey isn't that...NARUTO HEY!" She waved at him. Choji tried to talk but Ino was being far to loud, calling out to the blonde. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't even bother Choji. This situation is such a drag." Yumemi looked up at him and then turned her head away. She had gotten physically close to him again. Her ears and cheeks felt a little warm.

"Come on lets go home Yumemi." Shikamaru calls as he began walking away from his teammates. Naruto left to catch up with Sakura. "Did you learn that jutsu in the mist village?" She nodded in reply. When Chojuro told her about the seven swordsmen and how he can shape the chakra around his sword, he had taught her how to make a weapon of water by letting her chakra flow into the liquid and form it into something else. "Keep it up and you might be promoted to chunnin." He smiled slightly. He was impressed at how fast she has improved. After all just a few months ago she knew absolutely nothing about chakra and how she automatically knew that eliminating the obstacles in front of Naruto was the priority for those backing him up. That proved she was quick to understand and make the right choices while on the fly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was standing on his left so he could see the hairpin perfectly. She was unconsciously tracing the shape of it with her middle and ring finger. Such small and slender hands. Any stranger would never guess that such dainty hands belonged to a ninja. Her blue hair reminded him of something. The tufts of blue on the back of that dragons neck. Speaking of. Where was Yumemi after he lost her trail? She returned that night but neither he or his parents know what where she went off to in the first place.


End file.
